


Lyinginbedmon Unit Manual

by thekameshell



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekameshell/pseuds/thekameshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A silly little fanfiction from Lying's Midnight Voltz stream; notifications can be found <a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.twitter.com/lyinginbedmon">here!</a></p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Lying's <a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.youtube.com/user/remembercomic">Youtube!</a><br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lying's <a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.remembercomic.co.uk">Remember Comic! </a><br/></p>
</div><div></div>
    </blockquote>





	Lyinginbedmon Unit Manual

**Author's Note:**

> A silly little fanfiction from Lying's Midnight Voltz stream; notifications can be found [here!](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.twitter.com/lyinginbedmon)
> 
> Lying's [Youtube!](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.youtube.com/user/remembercomic)  
> 
> 
> Lying's [Remember Comic! ](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.remembercomic.co.uk)  
> 

Thank you for purchasing your very own LYINGINBEDMON unit, from LXG Inc! This manual is to help you understand your unit, and instruct you on the proper care of said unit.

    **Basic Information:**

Name: Lyinginbedmon, but also responds to Lying.  
Age: 23  
Height: 5’ 1  
Weight: ???

    **Your LYINGINBEDMON unit comes with the following:**

10 x Blue Jackets  
10 x Insane Hats  
10 x Jeans  
10 x White Shirts  
1 x Computer  
100,000,000 x Tea  
1 x Maid Uniform

    **Default Traits:**

_Tea-Obsessed_ : Your unit will drink tea very often, as if it were water.  
 _Patient_ : Your unit is naturally patient and calm in almost every situation.  
 _Talkative_ : Your unit likes to talk, using long, sophisticated words.  
 _Youtuber_ : Your unit is a unique Youtuber, and often plays games with other Youtubers.  
 _Drawer_ : Your unit draws a comic, Remember Comic, and uploads often.

    **Removal From Package:**

Your LYINGINBEDMON unit can get out of the package itself. You can simply sit back, relax, and watch as your LYINGINBEDMON unit gets out the package and pours a cup of tea.

    **Reprogramming:**  
You can attempt to reprogram your LYINGINBEDMON unit from the default traits to these traits:

_Nether Expedition_ :  If you activate this mode, your unit will begin to move very cautiously,  
                          observe everything, and fight with GHAST units and ZOMBIE PIGMAN units.  
 _Dungeon Master_ : If you activate this mode, your LYINGINBEDMON will find a CRANESONG unit,    
               BUNCIBLE unit, GLITCHER unit, and a DRAGONHAT unit and play Dungeons  
               and Dragons with them (with the other units turning into their respective    
               D&D modes). Watch in awe as your unit finds fun ways to mess with the  
               group.  
 _Stressed (locked)_ : This mode will only activate when your unit is in a difficult, pressured situation  
                  that could determine the near rest of the units future. When activated, your  
                  unit will stop being the default traits _Youtuber_ and _Drawer_ for a minute time,  
                  and become an insanely fast worker at the cost of healthy eating habits and      
                  mental sanity.

_Angry (locked)_ : If you somehow activate this mode, good luck. We can offer no other assistance  
               than the good advice of running for your life. Also, if you manage to escape your  
               unit’s wrath, give us a call and tell us what unlocked this mode.

 

    **Frequently Asked Questions:**

Q: My LYINGINBEDMON unit is attempting to talk in other accents with my CRANESONG, BUNCIBLE, GLITCH, and DRAGONHAT units. Please tell me what’s going on!

A: Relax, your LYINGINBEDMON is in _Dungeon Master_ mode. This mode will end after a few hours spent with the other units.

Q: My LYINGINBEDMON is really short. Can I get a taller one?

A: Not possible. All LYINGINBEDMON units are 5’ 1. May we suggest buying another unit, as they will be taller than your LYINGINBEDMON unit.

Q: My LYINGINBEDMON is talking in really big words. How do I stop this?

A: No way to stop that, we recommend buying a dictionary.

Q: My LYINGINBEDMON is wearing a .......maid outfit. Help.

A: We recommend asking your unit why it is wearing the maid outfit. Usually, the response will be a reasonably one, and your unit will take off the maid outfit...eventually.

Q: Why does my unit’s wardrobe consist of mainly blue?

A: Blue is the unit’s favorite color, but look closely, you will find some white in the sea of blue.

    **Troubleshooting:**

Problem: My LYINGINBEDMON unit refuses to touch tea.

Solution: Send the unit back, we will send you a proper one within a few days.

Problem: My LYINGINBEDMON unit is swearing.. Solution: Send the unit back, we will send you a proper one within a few days. 

Problem: I tried to cut off my unit’s long hair, and it grabbed the scissors and tried to stab me! Solution: You have just unlocked the _Angry_ mode. Run for your life, and we recommend to never try to cut off your unit’s long hair. 

Problem: I hid all of my unit’s tea supply, and now it is ripping apart my house looking for it! Solution: Never mess with a LYINGINBEDMON’s tea supply. The units live off of that stuff. It is only following basic survival instinct 

Problem: I bullied the unit, and it blew up my house and ran! Is there any kind of tracker system to find it and administer justice? Solution: Units are not meant to be bullied. We hope you were caught up in the explosion. Have a nice homeless day. 

Problem: The LYINGINBEDMON unit looks like a cyborg pig man... Solution: Apologies, we sent you a TIMOTHY unit instead. It’s very easy to get the two units mixed up; feel free to send it back and we will send you the right unit. **For any further questions, contact us via the links on the website. We are not liable for any damage caused by the LYINGINBEDMON unit.**


End file.
